pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Songs in Phineas and Ferb on Broadway!
This is the list of songs for Phineas and Ferb on Broadway! List of Songs There are many songs. Enter Music * Today's Gonna Be a Great Day! - (Phineas and Ferb) dsfg trsh yut uyae5t hb Prolouge * A Bright Shining Star - (Original) Scene 1 * I Won't Say I'm in Love - (Hercules) * You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart - (Phineas and Ferb) Scene 2 * Belle - (Beauty and the Beast) * I'm Wishing/Song - (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Scene 3 * Aerial Area Rug - (Phineas and Ferb) * A Whole New World - (Aladdin) Scene 4 * When You Wish Upon a Star - (Pinocchio) * A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes - (Cinderella) * I See the Light - (Tangled) Scene 5 * Little Brothers - (Phineas and Ferb) * Baby Mine - (Dumbo) Scene 6 * Run Candace Run - (Phineas and Ferb) Scene 7 * Little Patch of Heaven - (Home on the Range) Scene 8 * The Nutcraker Suite - (Fantasia) * Bella Notte - (Lady and the Tramp) Scene 9 * Come Home Perry - (Phineas and Ferb) * You Can Fly! - (Peter Pan) Intermission RANDOM MUSICAL SCORE Scene 10 * In the City of Love - (Phineas and Ferb) * Gitchee Gitchee Goo - (Phineas and Ferb) * Aglet - (Phineas and Ferb) * Come Home Perry - (Phineas and Ferb) Scene 11 * Boat of Romance - (Phineas and Ferb) * Love is a Song - (Bambi) Scene 12 * Me, Myself, and I - (Phineas and Ferb) * I Thought I Lost You - (Bolt) * Nowhere - (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) Scene 13 * Colors of the Wind - (Pocahontus) * Once Upon a Dream - (Sleeping Beauty) Scene 14 * Bango-Ru - (Phineas and Ferb) * Quirky Worky Song - (Phineas and Ferb) Scene 15 * Just Around the Riverbend - (Pocahontus) * I Can Go the Distance - (Hercules) * Out There - (The Hunchback of Notre) * So Close - (Enchanted) * Belle (Reprise) - (Beauty and the Beast) * To Be Free - (Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular) * Part of Your World - (The Little Mermaid) * When Will My Life Begin? - (Tangled) * The Disney Octet Blend - (Original) Scene 16 * Floor After Floor - (Phineas and Ferb) * What Does He Want? - (Phineas and Ferb) * All in the Golden Afternoon - (Alice in Wonderland) Scene 17 * Blame it on the Samba - (Melody Time) * Busted - (Phineas and Ferb) Scene 18 * Home (Reprise)/Transformation/Beauty and the Beast (Reprise) - (Beauty and the Beast: The Broadway Musical) Epilouge * Summer Belongs to You! - (Phineas and Ferb) * Carpe Diem - (Phineas and Ferb) * Finale (A Bright Shining Star (Reprise) and Today's Gonna Be a Great Day (Reorchestrated) - (Original) Exit Music * "it's a small world" * Human Again/When We're Human - (Beauty and the Beast/The Princess and the Frog) * Give a Little Wistle/Wistle While You Work - (Pinocchio/Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Winnie the Pooh - (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Out on the Open Road - (A Goofy Movie) Composing Credits * Howard Ashman * Carter Burwell * Irwin Kostal * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh * Alan Menken * Randy Newman * Martin Olson * Dan Povenmire * Tim Rice * Stephen Schwartz * Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman * Glenn Slater * David Zippel Category:Lists Category:Fanon Works